


Good Friday Agreement

by summer_of_1985



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Couldn't come up with a better title..., F/M, Good Friday, Good Friday Agreement, I wrote this instead of uni work..., I'm not Irish..., It's been well established that James and Erin would have to hide their relationship, Kind of here for it..., Oops, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After years, upon years, of violence and hatred - it was possible that what was coined 'the Troubles' would be coming to an end.aka: How I see Derry Girls dealing with the Good Friday Agreement, to an extent
Relationships: Gerry Quinn/Mary Quinn, James Maguire/Erin Quinn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Good Friday Agreement

After years, upon years, of violence and hatred - it was possible that what was coined 'the Troubles' would be coming to an end. It was the first week of the Easter holidays as Good Friday rolled around, it was coming to end of the 'Derry Girls' (which is the girls born in Derry and James, who was an honorary Derry girl) at the Upper Sixth before university hit them in September.

Within the past 3 years, James and Erin had admitted their feelings towards one another (Michelle always threatens to boke no matter what they do with each other, whether they share a kiss or he simply has his arm over her shoulder) - when they first started dating, it was kept a secret (it was Erin who suggested it, which did break James's heart - he was terrified that she didn't want to be seen out in public with him. It took many chats between the two of them for James to understand that Derry is a terrifying place and he already knew why he had to attend the all-girls school rather than the boys' school). James was also terrified over Erin's grandfather - who was dead set against the English and wasn't that big of a fan of him when the boy first moved to Ireland.

* * *

_It was 1997, and the Derry Girls were once again crammed onto the sofa watching the TV, as they watched_ U2 _video for 'Sunday Bloody Sunday'. They could hear the grumbling coming from Erin's grandad, however, he was silenced slightly when they told him they were an Irish band._

_Once again, they had gotten tickets to see U2, and like the_ Take That _concert, it was being held in Belfast. Like last time, Erin's dad wanted to leave 8 hours early so they could get to the concert on time._

_"Granda, it was either in Belfast or in Dublin," Erin told her grandfather, who pulled a face at the other capital of Ireland._

_"Over my dead body, are the wains going to Dublin!" He exclaimed, watching his oldest granddaughter get up from the sofa (where she was slightly squished between James and Michelle - mostly to keep Michelle from 'attacking' James)._

_"Case in point," she wandered over to the kitchen, where her ma and little sister were, Mary barely focused on the TV, keeping an eye on Anna who had started walking in the recent weeks (having taken her first steps babbling away, as she walked to Erin), and everything had been baby-proofed and bubble wrapped._

_Erin went into the cupboard where the regular biscuit tin was but was stopped when she noticed the stopper. "_ _Ma_ _? Is Anna ever gonna get in there?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at her mother._

_This got James's attention and took the opportunity to get away from Michelle before she smacked him. Considering how much taller he was than Erin, he was able to get it open without crushing his fingers. "Cracker, James," Erin said. When he first moved to Ireland - he had no idea what stuff meant, but now that he has been here for nigh on 3 years, he was able to pick up what they said._

_"When were ye gonna tell us, pair of ye were together?" Mary asked, looking over at her oldest daughter and James before putting her eyes back onto Anna before the wain injured herself._

_"Ye what, Ma?" Erin asked, which crinkled James's eyebrows. The pair looked at Mary, who kept her eyes locked on Anna as everyone in the living room turned to look at them. "Oh, Christ!" she mutters quietly, that only James hears what she says._

_"Erin and the wee English fella?" Gerry asked, looking over at his daughter and (what he now knew as) her boyfriend. He thought about it for a second before looking at his wife. "You happy with this, love?" He asked her._

_She simply nodded, and without looking away from toddling Anna. "You and da owe me a tenner. Each," she stated._

_None of them noticed Clare and Orla coming charging for them, wrapping the pair in a four-person group hug. They noticed Michelle and Granda Joe hadn't said a word (granted either had Aunt Sarah, but shell_ _says_ _something at some point)._

_"There is no way you're riding... him," Michelle points at James. "He's the wee English prick," Michelle said, which earned her a smack around her back of the head by Mary Quinn._

_"There is no need for ye to speak about him that way. He's ye cousin for Christ sake! Honestly, Michelle," Mary said, as the young lady in question put her head down, slightly ashamed. Ma Mary had never called her out on her cursing or making fun of James. "He's a Derry Girl, and he's family," she wouldn't let anyone speak about the wee English fella in such a bad way - after he complimented her hat at the wedding._

_Granda Joe had been so silent it was making Erin terrified of her grandfather. "Granda?" She spoke up me_ _ekly_ _, looking at her grandfather with frightened eyes._

_The man looked at his granddaughter, "Does he make ye happy?" Erin nodded, as a smile brightened her face once she looked up at her boyfriend. "Then I'll come round to the fact that he's English,"_

* * *

Erin walked down the stairs, still in her pyjamas yawning widely as she shuffled her slipper encased feet into the kitchen. She saw James sitting at the kitchen table, in the same seat he used when they had to re-write their poems in one night and raided the Christmas cupboard.

"Morning, Erin love, there's bread in the bin for toast," Mary didn't look away from the TV, which surprised Erin. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to James's cheek, as his nose was stuck in _Jane Eyre_ that they had to read.

"It finally happened," Mary said, so softly it pulled Erin away from the makings of her breakfast.

Erin slid the handle down on the toaster so that her bread would become toast, and wandered over to where her family was sitting in the living room. "What's going on, ma?" She asked, feeling James's body behind her (as his arm was pressed into her back, his hand resting in the middle of her back).

"They're signing a deal, it's gonna end all the violence that's been going on," Mary says, Erin's eyebrows shoot up, surprised over this - she honestly thought that they would be fighting against each other until there was nobody left in Ireland.

James smiled, with this - it hopefully meant that he and Erin could be seen out in public without any disdain or glares thrown their way. The arm on her back snakes around her shoulders and he brings the lovely girl in his life (he could honestly see himself spending the rest of his life with her, marriage - maybe - possibly even children of their own! He'd go the whole 9-yards for her) into his side, as she is completely snuggled into his side (without Granda Joe wanting to pull out his decommissioned firearm) and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

* * *

Nearly 2 hours later, the 5 Derry Girls had been assembled and in Erin's bedroom (which they promised to keep open after Erin and James's relationship came to light).

Erin was sat on her Powerbook 2400 that she got for her birthday, working away at a joint essay that had to be done - her partner being James, he was looking over her shoulder pointing out things to add to the essay.

Orla was fiddling with the video camera that Granda Joe got her for her birthday since she got the camera - it had been glued to her hand.

Clare had her nose stuck in a book, doing research for the next exam while Michelle was easily supping away at a what looks like a litre of vodka.

The creak of the Quinn-McCool staircase, made Michelle hide the bottle of vodka away from the open door. There was a knock on the door, which Erin answered with an affirmative noise - and Ma Mary walked in looked at her daughter and her best friends and boyfriend.

"I know you lot have exams and essays to hand in after Easter, but we'll be going to church after lunch," Mary told the group, with mumbles of acceptance she left Erin's bedroom, she knew she would have to say that all over again when they came downstairs for lunch.


End file.
